Magic Delivery
'''Magic Delivery '''is a HTF fan episode where both Abracadabrette and Magic are expecting kids! Roles Starring *Fabulous *Abracadabrette *Fiesta *Magic Featuring *Lumpy *Sniffles *Doc Appearances *Generic Tree Friends Plot Fabulous is downstairs, making his and Abracadabrette's coffee. When Abracadabrette comes down, she calls for Fabulous, She tells Fabulous that this is the day their babies are coming. Feeling her belly, Fabulous gets excited! Fabulous and Abracadabrette go to the mall to buy some supplies for the babies. After they got the bibs, Bottles, dummies, cots and toys for the babies, they held a baby shower, a couple of guests arrive at the shower, that causes Fiesta to get jealous because he and Magic were going to hold a shower first. The baby shower is pooped, thanks to Fiesta smashing one of Fabulous's priceless windows. Fabulous gets mad even though he got his wand out and repairs his window with a spell. He asks Fiesta why he did that, the two men get into a fight. Fiesta throws some plates like ninja stars at Fabulous, who catches them and says nice try to break my expensive plates! Just as Fiesta was deafaning Fabulous by bursting balloons in his giant ears, both Abracadabrette and Magic find themselves in a puddle of water. They scream and get picked up by ambulance. Just as the girls get dropped off to hospital, the boys race each other to the hospital, then disaster struck as there was a giant cliff ahead that they didn't spot, then CRASH! It was too late. Lumpy flew them to the emergency room in his helicopter. In the hospital, Abracadabrette and Magic are talking about the names of their babies. Just then, Sniffles enters the room to check on them. Magic says they are fine unill Abracadabrette's Belly rumbles, pretty soon Magic's belly starts to rumble too. Sniffles predicts its time for the babies to be born, Sniffles calls Doc immediately, Doc and Sniffles hold the ladies hands as the girls sweat and squeal in pain. Soon, Fabulous and Fiesta arrive in wheelchairs covered with bandages, they wake up to hear babies crying and the doctors congratulate the birth of their children. Fabulous and Abracadabrette name their kids "Michelle and Sweetie" while Fiesta and Magic name theirs "Sam and Lovely" Fabulous and Fiesta call a truce and give each other pats on the back as they welcome their fatherhood. The parents see their children are just like them, Sam gets a toy magic sword and Lovely gets dressed in a dragon costume as Michelle was trying to make magic and Sweetie was trying to make perfume. the credits roll as several pictures appear. Fiesta drives a rc car and Sam chases it, Magic is holding Lovely and Lovely is giggling, Abracadabrette is reading a unicorn story to Michelle and Fabulous casts a beauty spell on Sweetie Goofs *When Fabulous was hugging Abracadabrette's belly, both of their tails are missing. *When Fiesta was hugging Magic's belly, Magic's wings are missing. *When the girls bellies were rumbling, they had numerous lumps when they were only two babies. *Fabulous's hat is out of place. Category:Fan Episodes